Realistic computer models of neurons for network studies. We seek to develop realistic models for all components of a few neurons. A long-term goal will be to realistically model a simple neuron network made of such realistic neurons. Modeling of wave propagation in cilia. The objective of this part of the project is to develop realistic models for the kinetics of the cross bridge cycle in cilia and flagella and to use such models to account for the three dimensional shape and frequency of ciliary and flagellar waves as a function of ATP concentration, viscosity, temperature, and other external variables.